This Is War
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Drabbles recopilados en un mismo OS sobre la Batalla de Hogwarts. Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". Canciones que inspiran: This Is War - 30 Seconds To Mars.


_**DISCLAIMER:** Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **AVISO:** Todo lo reconocible es de J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _Reto: "Canciones que inspiran": 30 Seconds To Mars_

* * *

 **This Is War**

 _A warning to the people,_

 _the good and the evil:_

 _this is war._

 **The Soldier**

Molly movía la varita con la determinación de alguien no dispuesto a perder a otro miembro de su familia. Ya había perdido a Fred; no podía permitir que aquella guerra se llevara también a su pequeña. No, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras aquella asesina atacaba a su Ginny. Debía detener a aquella mujer. Nadie atacaba a su familia y salía impune.

 **The Civilian**

El frío cadáver de Colin Creevey descansaba en el suelo. Aún tenía los ojos abiertos; nadie había tenido tiempo de cerrárselos. Ahora lo importante era salvar a los vivos; luego ya tendrían tiempo de ocuparse de los muertos como era debido. Después ya tendrían tiempo de cerrar los ojos de Colin, quien ya no podría volver a sacar una foto nunca más.

 **The Martyr**

George no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Una parte de su cerebro rehusaba creer que Fred estuviera… Sí, seguro que en cualquier momento se levantaría, se alisaría la camisa y se quedaría mirando a todo el mundo con una sonrisa en los labios. ‹‹Venga, que los culos de esos mortífagos no se patean solos››, diría. Pero pasaba el tiempo y Fred no se levantaba. De golpe se encontró abrazando el cuerpo inerte de su hermano. Lloró por su él, pero también por la parte de sí mismo que había muerto con su gemelo.

 **The Victim**

Teddy estaba con su abuela cuando de repente se echó a llorar como si lo hubieran golpeado. Apenas tenía meses, pero la mata de pelo azul que salía de lo alto de su cabecita dejaba claro a quién se parecía. Andrómeda se acercó a él y lo cogió en brazos, acunándolo. Sí, Teddy era demasiado pequeño, pero si hubiera sido más mayor, hubiera sabido que aquel pálpito significaba que acababa de quedar huérfano.

 **The Prophet**

Sybil miraba con infinita tristeza el caos que reinaba a su alrededor. La muerte se deslizaba entre los dos bandos decidiendo a quién se llevaría a continuación. Los demás permanecían ajenos, pero Sybil lo notaba. No necesitaba echar las cartas para ver que las Moiras ya tenían varios hilos entre sus tijeras. A veces se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera tenido aquella visión, si no hubiera pronunciado en alto aquella profecía. Tal vez no hubiera condenado a un pobre niño a la desgracia.

 **The Liar**

Albus paseaba por la nada blanca en la que se encontraba en aquellos momentos. Le bastaba con cerrar los ojos para ver que su soledad duraría poco. Pronto, su cometido llegaría a su fin. Al final, sus planes habían salido como estaba previsto. Uno se sacrificaría para que muchos vivieran. Había tomado decisiones muy difíciles a lo largo de su vida. Había cometido muchos errores. Había mentido. Pero todo lo que había hecho fue en beneficio de un Bien Mayor.

 **The Honest**

Lo último que vio Severus antes de morir fueron unos ojos verdes; los mismos que tenía ella. Justo antes de morir, se sintió aliviado. Por fin se sabría todo: por fin podría compensar de alguna manera el haber fallado a Lily. Al final, Harry Potter descubriría por qué se había comportado como lo había hecho.

 **The Leader**

‹‹¡Hogwarts está siendo atacado!››. Minerva miró a su alrededor con angustia. ¿Cómo iban a defender la escuela, si el grueso de su ejército —por llamarlo así— eran niños? De repente, sintió todo el peso de su edad caer sobre ella. En momentos como ese echaba de menos a Albus. Después de que las gárgolas se pusieran en posición, Minerva volvió adentro: tenía una ofensiva que planear.

 **The Pariah**

Cuando Draco encontró a sus padres, los tres se apresuraron a entremezclarse con el caos de la batalla antes de llegar al puente que los llevaría al otro lado, a un lugar seguro. A medida que avanzaba, empezaba a instalarse en su mente el destructor sentimiento de culpa. Se detuvo y echó un vistazo atrás. Sus padres lo miraron, suplicantes. Draco cerró los ojos, completamente seguro de que nunca podría perdonárselo: había sido demasiado cobarde para cumplir con los deseos de su familia; le había faltado valentía para decidir por sí mismo lo que era correcto. Draco se fue de Hogwarts con la sensación de no pertenecer a ningún lado.

 **The Victor**

Neville observó todo como si de un espectador ajeno se tratara: vio descender la espada de Godric Gryffindor a cámara lenta; vio cómo se clavaba en el cuello de la serpiente y desgarraba la carne hasta sesgar la cabeza. Cuando el cuerpo del animal se desintegró, Neville se miró las manos, incapaz de creer que fuera él quien la había matado. No sabía qué lo había impulsado a coger la espada y atacar a la serpiente que amenazaba a sus amigos, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: sus padres estarían orgullosos de él.

 **The Messiah**

Harry vio el tren llegar. Ante él se presentaban dos alternativas: podía seguir adelante e irse a aquel lugar desconocido que era la muerte o podía volver atrás. Vaciló durante un segundo; había luchado mucho y estaba cansado. Pero rendirse no era una opción. No cuando su familia seguía luchando. Y decidió volver, porque ir hacia atrás no siempre significaba retroceder.


End file.
